brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Billionair1000
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —ToaMatau2004 (talk) 13:07, July 3, 2016 (UTC) |} Thanks for wanting to be involved! IDK what I could possibly help you with but I know that I've ignored Custom:LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu because I've been too lazy to add the rest of the levels. If you want to help me with that custom, please do! --LEGOBennyBrick3 (talk) 04:22, July 24, 2016 (UTC) I just got your other message. What custom video game did you have in mind? --LEGOBennyBrick3 (talk) 04:23, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Can I be in your game pls Seriously pls the design looks like myself from my custom game (The Brick Files) martin mcfly (talk) 11:35, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Thanks man martin mcfly (talk) 11:39, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Added you to my game :) martin mcfly (talk) 11:49, July 30, 2016 (UTC) NP martin mcfly (talk) 11:51, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Btw can u add a Fusion Suit to me pls martin mcfly (talk) 11:57, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Thanks martin mcfly (talk) 12:13, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey can i be in your game? (TheTruePokemonMaster (talk) 04:35, July 31, 2016 (UTC)) ? martin mcfly (talk) 09:50, July 31, 2016 (UTC) I am sorry about my edits I just got frustrated martin mcfly (talk) 10:24, July 31, 2016 (UTC) I fixed the edit I made martin mcfly (talk) 11:00, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Thats fine dude (TheTruePokemonMaster (talk) 06:24, August 4, 2016 (UTC)) RevanKylo (talk) 14:41, April 12, 2017 (UTC) What type of edits would you make? Don't use other people's customs.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 12:58, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Maybe Hello, I just want to ask you if Killer Frost could be in your custom LEGO DC Arrowverse, Ashnflash has already made its design. Could you? Please, thank you. Yohanan Arser (talk) 19:15, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Of course, I would love to help you with this custom; And if you allow me, I would like to put in some characters that already have a miniature of the Arrowverse in the LEGO Batman 3, in the character table. If you do not think so, I'll take the images myself. BTW; I apologize for what I did in one of your customs, I did not know what I was doing.Yohanan Arser (talk) 16:26, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Custom:LEGO Star Wars: The Clone Wars 2 Hey! Please follow our policies for Custom pages, like Custom:LEGO Star Wars: The Clone Wars 2, otherwise, they'll be deleted. [[User:LIGHTNING HAWK|'Lightning Hawk']]Talk 21:06, July 16, 2019 (UTC) warning for you hi, i'm an admin of brickipedia. all of your customs don't follow the rules, even in a grammar way. i'm giving you 12 hours to fix everything, or i'm gonna delete them all. Shiva Talk Customs 10:06, July 22, 2019 (UTC) very well then all of your customs (except Custom:Lego Theme: LEGO MCU) are deleted. you were warned, kid. Shiva Talk Customs 20:16, July 22, 2019 (UTC) warning for you your Custom:Lego Theme: LEGO ARROWVERSE is NOT an acceptable custom, you are NOT allowed to rate your own customs. besides, it was even named incorrectly and lacks set images and a header. giving you 24 hours to fix it, otherwise it's gonna be deleted. [[User:Shiva Kuzunasee|'shiva']] [[User talk:Shiva Kuzunasee|'talk']] [[User:Shiva Kuzunasee/customs|'customs']] 13:19, August 13, 2019 (UTC)